For Our Families (1988 Disney Channel TV Special)
Here is a lists of a group of Muppets from Jim Henson's productions who could have appeared in an unidentified 1988 Disney Channel special starring Florence Henderson and co-starring Joel Grey, Robert Urich, . Sesame Street *Ernie *Bert *Guy Smiley *Simon Soundman *"Let's Go Driving" Large Lavender Live Hand AM *Vacuum Salesman Fat Blue Live Hand AM *Mr. Essex *"Daddy Helps With The Dishes" Pumpkin AM *Sally Wilson *Farley *Lavender AM Girl *Roosevelt Franklin *Blond Hot Pink AM Boy *Brown-Haired Hot Pink AM Boy *Betty Lou *Black-Haired Pumpkin Orange AM Girl *Big Jeffy *Fuchsia-Red Honker *Green Honker *Light Blue Honker *Orange Honker *Purple Honker *Blue Honker *A Dinger *Pink Martian *Orange Martian *Natalie Cow *Fred the Wonder Horse *Pigs *Lambs *Dimples the Dog *Fat Blue Monster *Dark Green Monster *Periwinkle Monster *Light Blue Monster *Fat Purple Monster *Pink-Haired Gray Monster *Juliet *White-Haired Blue Monster *Pink-Haired Orange Monster *Kermit the Forg *"Pearl" Tan Monster *Gary Grouch *Dark Green Grouch *Light Green Grouch *Light Black Grouch *Purple Grouch *Tan Grouch *Madame Chairbird *Birdnardo Birdaluchi *Leo Birdelli *Auntie Audubon *Puffin *Green Bird *Turkey *Cuckoo *Flo Bear *Meryl Sheep *Chip Cat *Tiger *Fox *Shark *Eel The Muppet Show *Penguins *Chickens *Lobsters *Quongo the Gorilla *Blue Frackle *Green Frackle *Snake Frackle *Green Fleshy-Face Frackle *Purple Elderly Frackle *Pink Frackle *Jade Green Frackle *Emerald Green Frackle *Purple Frackle *Luncheon Counter Monster *Flower-Eating Monster *Miss Kitty *Male Pink Monster ("Your Feet's Too Big") *Droop *Koozebanian Phoob *Shaky Sanchez *Lenny the Lizard *Trumpet Fazoob *Fish Fazoob *Honking Beaked Fazoob *Drum Fazoob *Male Koozebanian *Female Koozebanian *Purple Lothar (Purple Lion) *Pink Creature ("You Do Something To Me") *One of the members of the Gills Brothers *Fish Singer *Baskerville *Lyle Dog *Wolf *Baby Bear *Raccoon *Ohreally Bird *Whaddyasay Bird *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Youknow Bird *Octopus *Bull *Ram *Billy Goat *Boar *Moose *Gnu *Green Lizard *Brown Snake *Miss Appleby *Slithy Tove *Hilda *George the Janitor *Mildred *Zelda Rose *"Timecaster" Blue Whatnot *"Milton Miller" Pink Whatnot *"Angus McGregor" Green Whatnot *"Singing Weatherman" Tan Whatnot *"Prince Rudolf" Peach Whatnot *"Herbie" Gray Whatnot *"British Chap" Tan Whatnot *"Smilin' Ed" Pink Whatnot *"Zuzu Fitswaller" Tan Whatnot *"Pierre LaCousse" Tan Whatnot *"Albert Flan" Tan Whatnot *"Scorn" Pink Whatnot *"Merlin's Assistant" Peach Whatnot *Female Humanoid Whatnot Other *Rufus *Flute-Snatcher (oldest puppet of the group) *Baby Monster (also the oldest puppet of the group) *Sprocket *Brool Minstrel *Murray Minstrel *Wander McMooch *Begoony *Aretha *Mudwell Mudbunny *Inkspots *Poison Cackler *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Mama Tree Creature *Baby Tree Creature *Brown Weasel-Like Cave Creature *Gray Rat-Like Cave Creature *Large Marvin Fraggle *Company Man (Dave Lazer Muppet) *Bill (frog) *Gil (frog) *Jill (frog) *Edgar Bear *Percival Bear *Cecil Bear *Tug Monster *Boo Monster *Molly Monster *Black-&-White Bunny *Dark Gray Bunny *Tan-&-White Bunny *Purple Black Bunny *Great Grandmother Bunny *Earl Dragon *Gertha Dragon *Grump *Franklin *Maxine *Shirley *Diana *Barbara *Wesley *Iguana Credits *Executive Producer: Christopher Cerf and Penny Marshall *Producer: Robert Dalrymple *Director: Jon Stone *Writers: Norman Stiles, Sarah Durkee, Christopher Cerf, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg *Muppet Segment Producer: Michael K. Frith *Muppet Production Assistants: Eric Andrews, Patricia Nugent *Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Fran Brill, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Kathy Mullen, Karen Prell, Kevin Clash, Marty Robinson, Pam Arciero, Bruce Hall, Paul Hartis, Michael Earl, Noel MacNeal, Jim Kroupa, Cheryl Blalock, Jim Martin, Peter MacKennan, Shari Weiser, Camille Bonora, David Rudman, Rick Lyon, and Jim Henson *Musical Director: Paul Jacobs Category:Lists